Meant to be
by Jmr2
Summary: A short story about Mike and Maya...not very many fics on them so this is my first shot. A detailed scene of their passionate night! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Meant to be**

**Chapter 1**

**By Jmr2**

Maya looked around, and then she looked at Kendrix with mixed emotions.

"Kendrix! How am I supposed to decide what to wear, there is so many cute clothes here that I just don't know!"

Kendrix laughed and said "Just try them on, and then we will see what looks best on you. I can't decide either, this new shop is quite something and I have never ever been a great shopper, so Maya don't ask me! Just follow your instincts!"

"Yeah…then how about this?" she pointed at a leather skirt and a bright yellow blouse that looked like a Halloween costume.

"Uh don't think so Maya…."

"Then, how about this, I like this material, never seen it before" she pointed at a mini jean skirt.

"Now, that is nice. I like that, you should try it on. Look, this would be perfect with that skirt" she handed over to Maya a peach coloured spaghetti strap top.

Maya stepped out of the dressing room dressed in a mini jean skirt that accentuated her long and tanned legs. The top fitted her perfectly and letting the eye see the perfect formed breasts she had. In other words Maya looked absolutely stunning.

"Damn Maya! Look at that cleavage…you'll impress anyone with that tonight!" giggled Kendrix.

"You know, I kind of like this outfit, although I have to do something about my shoes" she looked down at her knee high black boots and laughed.

After window shopping and both the girls bought everything they wanted they went back to their dormitory to get ready for tonight's event; they were going to have fun and to relax after a very long time.

The girls were getting ready, when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in" cried Kendrix

"Hey, uh I hope I am not bothering you girls, it is just that…Damn Maya! What the hell are you wearing?" cried out Leo

"What don't you like it?"

"No, it's just that…."

"You don't like it, I knew I should have brought the leather skirt" muttered Maya

"No, what I meant is it looks amazing, it really shows your attributes" muttered Leo and then blushed

Kendrix was laughing by now.

"So you do like?"

"Yes Maya"

"Ok, then I'll leave you two to it and I'll finish getting ready"

Leo turned to Kendrix and said "Couldn't you have got her something more, I don't know, uh something that covered her a little more"

"Leo, she looks amazing. It is not in the least revealing, you are just not used to her or me dressing femininely. So get used to it because from now on our dress code is going to change!" and kicked Leo out of the room.

"I'm back" cried out Leo

Damon shot his head out of the shower and said "Man, I am trying to take a relaxing shower, would you mind keeping that voice low"

"Sorry..."

"Hey Leo, do we really have to go out tonight, I mean we could leave it for another day" said Mike.

"Bro, we must go out tonight. We all have to enjoy ourselves once in a while and let all our duties rest for a while"

"I agree" shout Damon from the bathroom.

"And…the girls are looking really great from what I saw so who knows…."

"Ha, you want to hook up with Kendrix Leo" cried Kai

"Who knows…"

_**Later that night, the rangers were in a new club that had recently opened. **_

Leo was dancing with Kendrix. They were both really close, their cheeks were touching. Leo could smell the vanilla in her hair; he could feel the warmth of her body, her breathing and the beat of her heart.

Then, he closed up on her, and his hand fell down to her waist, she twitched slightly and then she just relaxed and melted into his arms.

Kendrix felt so protected with him…she then looked up and saw his dark brown eyes looking down at her.

"Kendrix" whispered Leo

She just put one finger on his mouth and said "shhh, don't speak" and got closer to him and kissed him.  
Instinctively, he responded and slowly his hand moved up her back making everything more passionate. After the kiss, she looked up to him and the left the club hand in hand.

Maya was busy looking for her friend; finally she gave up and sat next to some guy. In no time, the guy tried to make a move on her and Maya punched him and then Mike appeared and knocked him off his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm alright but I'd rather go"

"Sure, come on"

They left the club and walked a while in silence until they got to a small park where there was a lagoon.

They sat on a bench and watched the silence of the night, until Maya spoke.

"Do you think Kendrix and Leo are together now?"

Mike laughed and said "I am pretty sure, anyway it was about time, those two have been going on for a while. I was starting to worry about my little bro…"

Maya laughed and then she went serious.

"You know Mike, remember when you saved me from that monster and I was hurt, that was probably one of the nicest things anyone ever did for me" she said

Mike just stared at her and then looked away and looked at the sky that was full of different colours.

"It's getting late, we better go" he said and he got up. Maya followed and in no time they were back at their rooms.

Kendrix was no where to me found. But she could easily imagine what her friend could be doing. She felt happy for her friend, but deep down in her sadness overwhelmed her. She felt alone.

She took off her clothes and slipped onto her hammock.

In the boy's room, none of them except for Mike was back in the room. He was looking out the window remembering the day he had saved Maya, and how kind she had been to him. From that day on, he had never stopped thinking about her, imagining what it would be to have in her in his arms, to kiss every inch of her body; to feel the warmth of her body, to feel the sweetness of her kisses.

Mike moaned in frustration. He wanted her so badly, he had always wanted her but he had never done anything about it. He took off his shirt, his perfectly shaped abdomen and strong muscular arms were visible. Mike Corbett was tough looking on the outside, full of muscles but deep down he was a soft teddy bear.

He finished taking off all his clothes and slipped in between the sheets and fell asleep.

_**Early next morning**_

"Kendrix wake up, you are going to be late to work!" cried Maya

The pink ranger just moaned and tried to go back to sleep, but in no time she realized what Maya was saying and was up and gone in no time.

Maya was taking a walk when she ran into Leo. He was practicing some moves on his own when he saw Maya.

"Hey"

"Hey, bit early for you isn't it?"

He smiled and nodded.

"So how was last night?" asked Maya innocently and nudged him.

He went scarlet.

"Fine"

Maya started laughing, Leo tried to catch her but she was too quick for him.

Soon, they were both fooling around and practicing some moves.

Maya did a double back flip and then landed a high kick on Leo's chest, which made him stumble. He quickly recovered and knocked her off her feet, immediately she reacted and rolled over, she lifted her leg and kicked him, he landed on his stomach. The yellow ranger stood up in triumph but Leo, grabbed her from her ankle and she fell on top of Mike who had been creeping from behind to give them a fright.

"Mike I am so sorry"

"Sorry Mike" laughed Leo

"Yeah right you are" said Mike and threw w punch at Leo which he stopped and in no time both brothers were laughing and fooling around.

Then their morphers went off.

"Rangers, there is trouble in the center dome" cried Alfa

"We will be there Alfa" said Leo

All five plus the Magna Defender were fighting off one of Trakeena's new evil monsters. Damon and Kai were doing a good job against him until the monster absorbed their powers. Kendrix was soon left powerless. Mike and Leo were trying to fight him back while Maya was busy helping her friends. The monster hit the red ranger on the back of his neck knocking him unconscious; Mike hurried towards Leo to help him. The monster took advantage of this moment and fired off his blaster to destroy the Magna Defender. Instinctively Maya leapt forward and got the full blast of the blaster. Mike turned round and saw Maya lying unconscious.

Kendrix ran over to her, she took her pulse and looked up at the rest of the team with tears in her eyes.

Damon lifted her up, while Mike carried Leo back to the Megaship.

_**Two hours later…**_

Leo had come back to life, feeling weak and was hurting all over.

Maya was nowhere near awake. Her pulse was very weak and she didn't look like she was going to recover. Her body had absorbed all the blast which had protected Mike.

He stood next to her.

"Maya you have to get better, you have to, and I need you"

He closed his eyes and for the first time after his parents died he said a prayer and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Kendrix watched all of it happened, she looked grim. Her friend had to get better. She was a fighter. She went back to Leo's room and closed the door behind.

Mike stayed beside Maya's side, holding her hand until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She opened her eyes and groaned. Every inch of her body hurt. Her head was killing her; she turned her head round and found Mike fast asleep. She slipped her hand from Mike's and stroked his hair. He then woke up and a smile appeared on his face.

"Maya, you're awake, Guys! Maya is back" yelled Mike

Everyone came hustling into the room and greeted her.

"Don't you ever do that again, you gave us such a fright" said Damon with a fierce look on his face and hugged her.

"Girl, you had me so worried, glad to see you awake" said Kendrix

After a good night sleep, everyone was rested and fully recovered, everything went back to normal.

Mike was in his room, Kai was fast asleep and Damon and Leo had gone out somewhere. He couldn't keep still. He was restless. He made up his mind and left the room.

She heard a knock on the door, she opened the door and there was Mike, standing there.

"Mike, what happe…"

She didn't have time to finish when he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She felt every inch of her body relax and warm up. Mike closed the door not letting Maya go.

"I have been trying to bring up the courage to tell you how I feel, but I thought that actions demonstrate more"

"Mike, you have no clue how long I have been yearning to do that".

He kissed her again, but this time it was slow, he rubbed his hand against her back. Maya stroked his hair and lifted her head while Mike kissed her neck; he lifted her up and landed her on the bed. He kissed every inch of her body.

He got on top of her and pinned her against the bed, he kissed the side of her neck and started to go down, until he got to her blouse's first button, the he unbuttoned her blouse revealing a light coloured bra. He kissed the sides and top of her breasts making Maya moan with pleasure.

He moved down her body, and kissed her belly bottom. He circled her stomach with his finger which made Maya giggle. Then she closed up on him and took his shirt off. She kissed his neck and followed down to his well marked abs. He grabbed her by her waist and pushed her down; he then touched Mayas thighs and continued to touch her soft skin.

Soon, they were lying naked and their bodied moving in a continuous rhythm. Maya moaned slightly, and Mike moved forward and kissed her, Maya gasped out load and in complete ectasy sunk her nails into Mike's back.Mike rolled over and tried to catch his breath. He cupped in his hands one of Maya's perfectly shaped breasts and kissed it.

"I love you" he said

"I love you Mike Corbett".

She then closed her eyes and huddled closer towards his warm body. He held her and touched her bare skin; he kissed her on the cheek and held her protectively against his chest.

He truly loved her he thought.

_**The next day…**_

Mike opened his eyes and felt Maya sleeping next to him. He smiled to himself and kissed her lightly in the lips.

She moved and then lay motionless.

Mike got up and put his boxers on; he went into the bathroom to take a shower. He felt the hot water flow down his body.

"Though it didn't feel as good as last night" he thought to himself.

Maya heard the shower and got up, she went into the bathroom and opened the door and went into the shower where Mike was.

Mike smiled and hugged her, there they stayed letting the water wash any impurity from their bodies.

"Maya I love you" he kissed her

"Oh Mike, you know how many times I have been longing for you to say that to me. How many times I have felt alone, wanting to be close to you" cried Maya

These words made Mike hug her even closer.

Then they heard a voice call "Maya. Are you taking a shower?"

It was Kendrix's voice.

"Oh no, be quiet Mike" she tried no to giggle

"I'm here Kendrix" she said trying to keep straight

Kendrix looked around the room and saw Mike's clothes lying around. She smiled to herself and said "Uh Maya, I'll leave you to it" and giggled

Maya laughed out loud.

"She obviously knew what was going on by the sound of her voice" said Mike.

"Yeah"

They stepped out of the shower and each changed into their respective clothes and left the room.

**_Six months later…_**

Mike and Maya were walking near a small forest hand in hand laughing out loud. They were two happy birds. Mike had lost that toughness that surrounded him all the time; he had become a much more relaxed person.

Maya had become much more outgoing and had learned to trust people.

Mike kissed her from behind and wrapped his hands around Maya's stomach, then he started to tickle her stomach making Maya laugh.

"What do you think sweetie, boy or a girl?"

**The End**


End file.
